


Idea for fic. In no way written or complete.

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Idea for fic. In no way written or complete.

after settling down in paradise thomas and minho spent a lot of time apart, they had a lot of responsibilities and duties in the community helping rebuild. minho was the leader now, thomas had to let him lead. sometimes when thomas was in the forest getting wood, he'd wander off for hours on end to enjoy the silent isolation. one day he found himself at the edge of the forest on a cliffside. the cliff extended a few hundred feet and the plummet was substantial. thomas sat on the edge with his legs dangling off, watching the amber sun melt into a sheet of sparkling sapphire. thomas didn't feel anything, just a void numbness. he thought of newt and teresa. he felt sick to his stomach. and then he thought of minho and his heart was in his throat, he even got all hot and agitated just thinking about him. thomas came to the cliff everyday and didn't sleep a lot, he always looked tired and lost in his mind. one day on the cliff thomas was surprised by someone. it was minho. he sat next to thomas on the brink and thomas continued to stare into the distance. it was awkward at first, they both just sat there in silence, enjoying each others company and the view. minho offered thomas some water from his flask and thomas just broke down. he flung his arms around minho and they fell back from the edge. thomas pushed his face against minho's chest, his grip begging for this moment to last forever. minho wrapped his arms around thomas as well, embracing him in a way that said - everything's going to be alright. the cliff became a daily thing, and thomas was ecstatic that minho came to join him, that he even had time. they met there every single day for a year, sometimes saying nothing, sometimes chatting all night, but always holding on to each other, protecting each other. about a year passed and still they met at the cliff everday until one day minho took thomas' hand and led him into the forest. he led him a way down the headland, still along the cliff until they reached a thick wooded area. the view was still spectacular through the trees and the entire golden horizon was visible. minho led thomas through the trees until they reached a cabin. minho had built it, with some help of course, but he had built it for them. so thomas and minho moved in together and built their home. each month passed and a new piece of furniture or construction added to their home. the only thing they didn't make was a bed. they preferred to curl up together on blankets on the floor, talking about what they could do with their future. some days thomas would just lie in minho's arms, his steady breaths rushing across minho's skin. although he wasn't completely happy, they both weren't. together they were certainly getting there.


End file.
